Selimut Mimpi
by Ay
Summary: Menikahi Neji adalah keputusan Sakura. Tapi setelah Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sakura tak pernah benar-benar mengenal Neji, ia ragu. Untuk challenge PARADEDICATION. HAPPY B'DAY INFANTRUM.:D


_Tahukah kau? Perasaan yang kadangkala menyelusup ke dalam hati terkecilmu? Perasaan yang timbul setelah kau sadar, betapa kau tidak pernah __**benar-benar **__**mengenalnya. **_

.

**Selimut Mimpi**

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**Fanfic ini dibuat ****untuk memenuhi**** chall****e****nge di Infantrum : PARADEDICATION.**

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN INFANTRUM!:DDD**

**Dipersembahkan khusus untuk MzMoony a.k.a. Park Gyu Mi. **

**Untuk ****semua ****saran-saran, perhatian, dan ****fanfic-fanficnya yang begitu memukau**** di FFN. :D**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

Lagi-lagi padang itu. Padang tanpa ujung. Tak ada ujung yang dapat dijangkau oleh kedua mata Sakura. Padang itu kosong, sepanjang matanya memandang, hanya ada sebatang pohon sakura di tengahnya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura itu berguguran, terhampar di tanah sekelilingnya, menjadikannya lautan merah muda. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang terbujur kaku tepat di bawah kakinya, hampir tertimbun guguran kelopak bunga sakura di sekelilingnya. Bau anyir darah menyumbat penciumannya. Bola mata keperakan orang itu menatap Sakura tajam. Seseorang itu Neji—Nejinya.

Sakura mencengkram helai-helai rambut merah mudanya dengan kuat. Ia ingin berteriak. Namun tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Yang ada hanya guratan ketakutan terlukis di wajahnya. Ia jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan tubuh Neji.

"Bangunlah, Sakura."

_Suara itu..._

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura sekarang, ada dia. Berambut hitam kebiruan yang membingkai wajah pucatnya, dia berdiri di sana—di hadapan Sakura—mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan permohonan. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Mata Neji seolah mengikuti segala pergerakan Sakura—meski mata itu... mati.

"Bawa aku pergi, Sasuke."

.

.

"TIDAKKK..."

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan cemas. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi keningnya. Deru napasnya masih terdengar tak beraturan. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui setiap tidurnya. Bunga tidur yang membawanya pada ketakutan terbesarnya. Ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok Neji yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir di sisinya, ia langsung mencengkram bahu tegap milik Neji.

"Neji. Ini kau? Ini—tidak, ini benar-benar kau?" Sakura memperhatikan Neji dengan seksama, meski singkat, ia telah mengabsen satu per satu bagian wajah Neji yang bisa dijangkaunya. Ketika ia yakin bahwa pria yang berada di sisinya adalah Hyuuga Neji, suaminya, ia langsung memeluk pria itu. "Oh, Neji. Kau—aku, aku takut, Neji..."

Neji membiarkan Sakura tetap memeluknya, perlahan ia mulai melepaskan pelukan itu ketika dirasakannya pelukan Sakura mulai melonggar. Dibimbingnya dagu Sakura agar pandangan wanita itu jatuh tepat di garis pandangnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Sakura diam sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya dengan berat. "Aku takut, Neji-kun."

Neji menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. "Kau hanya terlalu letih bekerja, Saku. Ambilan cuti barang sehari. Kau selalu memaksakan fisikmu untuk bekerja terlalu keras," kata Neji. "Kau perlu istirahat," lanjutnya.

Sakura menggeleng keras. Pekerjaannya sebagai kepala perawat di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Sheffield membuatnya membutuhkan kesiapan yang baik. Ia harus selalu siap setiap saat di saat pihak rumah sakit membutuhkannya. Banyak pasien butuh perawatannya. Tuntutan profesi dalihnya, setiap kali Neji menyuruhnya untuk mengambil jatah cuti tahunannya.

"Setahun ini kau tak mengambil cuti, Sakura. Kau harus ambil cuti hari ini." Neji memandang tubuh Sakura yang dirasakannya makin mengurus semenjak karirnya di rumah sakit berkembang dengan baik. "Sekali-kali kau harus mengurus dirimu, Sakura, bukan hanya mengurusi pasien-pasienmu," lanjut Neji.

"Tidak, Neji. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku. Aku tidak bisa, hari ini pekerjaanku—"

"—Sakura, kau tahu kan, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit akibat terlalu keras bekerja."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Neji. Aku hanya..."

"Perlu istirahat. Titik. Kau cuti hari ini." Neji segera melanjutkan perkataanya ketika melihat gelagat Sakura akan menginterupsinya. "Dan tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau cuti hari ini."

Wanita beriris emerald itu angkat bahu. Mungkin benar kata Neji, ia sekali-kali perlu beristirahat dari pekerjaannya yang padat selama ini.

"Itu baru istriku," kata Neji lembut sambil mengecup pelan kening Sakura.

Hari ini hari Jum'at, Sakura akhirnya mengambil cuti sejak kemarin sampai akhir pekan dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ia sedang mengantar Neji ke luar pondok mereka. Pondok mereka sendiri terletak di tengah-tengah padang sabana luas yang terbentang di perbatasan desa. Pondok ini dibelinya dari seorang pria paruh baya yang seakan berniat memeras Sakura dan Neji ketika berkata bahwa harga pondok mungil yang kini ditempati mereka adalah dua ribu _pound_. Bahkan bagi Neji yang berprofesi sebagai dosen muda di satu-satunya Universitas Negeri di Sheffield, harga itu terlalu tinggi. Paling-paling hanya setengahnyalah yang bisa dikumpulkannya dari gaji mengajarnya.

Namun pondok itu begitu memesona Sakura. Desainnya yang dibuat mirip rumah tradisional di Jepang membuat wanita berdarah Jepang itu menyukai segala yang ada di pondok kecil itu. Mulai dari perabotnya yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran khas Jepang, pintu geser di setiap ruangannya, lantai dengan bahan dasar papan, hingga tempat jamuan kecil untuk tamu—yang mengingatkannya pada latihan _sado_ semasa kecilnya. Pancuran air dari bambu di samping kanan halaman pondoknya ditambah kolam ikan koi di sebelahnya membuat Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pondok itu.

Memang jarak pondok itu ke desa terdekat cukup jauh, sekitar 2 kilometer, membuat keadaan di sekitar pondok itu sangat sepi. Dari jendela pondok yang menghadap ke arah padang, Sakura bisa melihat sebatang pohon Sakura yang dengan cukup aneh bisa tumbuh di daerah ini. Sakura seolah-olah benar-benar tinggal di Jepang ketika pertama kali melihat pondok ini.

Dengan uang tabungannya yang didapatnya dari penghasilannya selama bekerja di rumah sakit, ia berhasil mengumpulkan seribu _pound _yang akhirnya digunakannya untuk menutupi kekurangan seribu _pound_ untuk membeli pondok itu.

Sakura tidak menyesal melakukan itu. Kini ia merasa bahagia tinggal di pondok ini, membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang diimpikannya bersama dengan Neji.

"Hati-hati Neji," kata Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura bersandar di tiang serambi pondoknya, kedua matanya memandangi kepergiaan suaminya yang semakin menjauh ke arah desa.

Bagi Sakura, kehidupannya saat ini adalah titik puncak kebahagiaannya sebagai seorang wanita. Ia telah memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil. Kelurga yang dibentuk olehnya dan suaminya, meskipun belum terdengar suara tangis bayi di antara mereka. Suaminya adalah Hyuuga Neji, pria yang kini dicintainya, meski dulu ia mengira mencintai Sasuke Uchiha setengah mati. Nyatanya, ia dapat lepas dari bayang-bayang cinta masa lalunya dan menjalani cinta yang sesungguhnya di masa kini dengan Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah teman pertamanya ketika ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Inggris. Ia teringat ketika pertama kali ia mengabdikan dirinya sebagai seorang perawat yang ikut serta dalam Perang Dunia kedua tahun 1945. Awalnya ia hanya bertugas di tenda-tenda darurat yang didirikan Palang Merah Internasional di titik-titik lokasi peperangan di Jepang, ia sempat merasakan menjadi korban perang sampai akhirnya ia dibawa sebagai tahanan bersama beberapa tahanan perang yang dibawa ke Inggris.

Nasiblah yang membawanya kembali sebagai perawat. Ia dibebaskan dari _camp _tahanan ketika para tentara Inggris berhasil diyakinkan oleh seorang detektif Inggris berdarah Jepang yang menjamin bahwa Sakura hanyalah seorang perawat. Detektif itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Dari detektif Scotland Yard itulah, Sakura berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamanya di sini. Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Sasuke di usianya yang ke-20, Sakura tahu ia telah jatuh hati kepada pemuda itu. Hanya saja, Sasuke selalu bersikap layakanya seorang sahabat padanya—bukan seorang pria pada wanita.

Meski Sakura kadang merasakan Sasuke juga memiliki rasa padanya, ia hanyalah seorang wanita biasa. Ia pun seperti kebanyakan wanita: ingin mendapatkan pengakuan terlebih dulu dari pemuda yang disukainya. Tak tahu dari mana awalnya ketika ia dan Sasuke mulai menjalin sebuah hubungan, meski Sasuke tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya kepadanya.

Sampai Neji muncul. Pria itu datang begitu saja kepada Sakura melalui status pasien yang disandangnya. Sakura ingat, setahun yang lalu, di Malam Natal yang dingin, ia pertama kali melihat Neji di kamar rawat. Neji adalah salah satu pasien kecelakaan kereta api yang berada di lingkar dalam kota Sheffield yang saat itu sedang marak terjadi. Ketika itu Sakura lah yang bertanggung jawab merawatnya.

Sikapnya yang ramah dan enak diajak bicara membuat mereka cepat akrab. Apalagi latar belakang Neji yang memiliki keahlian di bidang kedokteran membuat Sakura begitu antusias berbagi pikiran dengannya. Tak terasa jalinan hubungan mereka merapat, dari sekedar teman bicara menjadi sebuah hubungan yang segera saja membuat Sasuke Uchiha marah besar.

Sakura masih ingat kemarahan Sasuke ketika Sakura mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Hyuuga Neji. Saat itu, Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya. Ia yang selama ini Sakura kenal sebagai pemuda tanpa emosi bisa tersulut kemarahannya ketika mendengar kabar itu.

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura! Kau bahkan tak tahu asal usulnya!"

"Aku tahu Sasuke, Neji adalah pria baik. Ia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Ia adalah seorang guru sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi," bela Sakura.

"_Tch_, itu yang kau tahu darinya kan? Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya beberapa minggu ini, Sakura!" seru Sasuke pasti, ia meluapkan kemarahannya dengan menyinggung hal yang ia harap akan membuat Sakura berpikir dua kali sebelum benar-benar menikah dengan Hyuuga Neji.

"Ya, tapi aku mencintainya!" seru Sakura tegas. Ia tahu, inilah keputusannya. Menikahi Hyuuga Neji adalah keputusan mutlaknya. Ia mengenal Hyuuga Neji dengan baik. Baginya, ia telah merasa mengenal calon suaminya itu luar dalam.

"Tidak! Kau tidak pernah mencintainya. Kau hanya mencintaiku, Sakura. Hanya aku!"

"Ya, dulu... Mungkin aku dulu mengira aku mencintaimu, Sasuke, tapi aku sadar, aku—"

"—Sampai saat ini pun, kau masih mencintaiku!" sembur Sasuke berang.

"Aku mencintainya, Sasuke, mengertilah..." ucap Sakura sambil memohon.

"Tidak, bagaimana mungkin kau mencintainya hanya dalam beberapa minggu, Sakura," kata Sasuke lemah. Ia meremas rambut hitamnya dengan sedikit frustasi.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengerti cinta tidak selama pria yang butuh waktu bertahun-tahun meski hanya untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu pada gadis yang disukainya."

Amarah Sasuke mulai tersulut kembali. Segala cacian untuk pria yang dianggapnya merebut Sakura darinya mengalir begitu saja, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada Neji.

Bahkan mimpi itu datang menghampirinya seminggu belakangan ini. Padahal sudah setahun sejak pernikahannya dengan Neji, Sasuke tak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Memang terkadang, Sasuke menghubungi rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja dan melalui Ino, sahabatnya sesama perawat, Sasuke menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi belakangan ini mimpi itu terus muncul. Mimpi yang sama, selalu berputar antara ia, Neji, dan Sasuke.

Sakura mulai merasakan bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Ia benci mimpi itu. Mimpi buruk yang seolah mengejarnya tanpa ampun. Ia takut, takut ketika menyadari ia telah berada di padang itu, di samping pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Masih jelas terekam dalam ingatannya mimpinya semalam. Sasuke berdiri dengan sebuah senyum sinis menghiasi sudut bibirnya, tangannya berlumuran darah. Darah itu berasal dari korbannya, yang jatuh tersungkur di atas hamparan kelopak bunga Sakura, korban itu adalah seorang pria berambut coklat panjang. Korbannnya adalah Neji—Nejinya. Sakura benci mengingat mimpi itu. Ia lebih benci lagi ketika ingatannya dengan jelas mengantarnya pada lanjutan mimpinya, seorang wanita berambut merah jambu pucat jatuh terduduk di samping tubuh Neji, jemarinya menggenggam erat jemari Sasuke yang terulur padanya. Seolah berlindung dari sesuatu yang teronggok lemah tak berdaya di atas padang sakura itu.

Suara sapaan seseorang yang berasal dari jalan setapak di depan pondoknya mengalihkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nyonya Hyuuga?"

Buru-buru Sakura menyeka keringatnya, ia memandang dua sosok yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat salah satu orang yang kini berjalan ke arahnya adalah orang yang semalam muncul di mimpinya.

_Sasuke..._

"Hari yang cerah, Nyonya Hyuuga," sapa salah satu tamunya yang memiliki warna mata sebiru langit pagi ini.

Sakura tersenyum kecut sebelum membalas sapaan orang itu demi kesopanan. "Sepertinya begitu, Tuan Detektif Namikaze."

Detektif kepolisian setempat yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu memasang senyuman lebar. "Wah, wah, wah, kukira kau sedang tidak ada di rumah, Nyonya. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Tuan Hyuuga, dia bilang Anda hanya libur di hari Minggu."

"Tidak, aku mengambil cuti sampai akhir pekan sejak kemarin," kata Sakura.

"Benarkah? Tapi rasanya kemarin Tuan Hyuuga bilang Anda sedang bekerja di rumah sakit ketika saya bertemu dengannya di desa," kata Naruto lagi, ia seolah masih teguh dengan perkataannya sebelumnya.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tidak mungkin, Tuan Namikaze, Neji sendiri yang menyuruh saya mengambil cuti sejak kemarin." Sakura bersikukuh dengan perkataannya.

Naruto nampak menautkan kedua alisnya sebelum mengangkat bahunya dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya.

"Mungkin. Nah, lebih dari itu saya ingin memperkenalkan Anda dengan Tuan Uchiha Sasuke dari Scontlad Yard. Beliau yang akan mengusut kasus Nyonya Sarutobi tempo hari. Anda tentunya tidak keberatan kan jika sedikit memberikan informasi mengenai kesehatan Tuan Sarutobi, Nyonya?"

Sakura menelan ludah dalam diam. Ia ingat kasus Nyonya Sarutobi yang sempat menghebohkan desa kecil dekat pondoknya itu. Wanita itu dituduh meracuni suaminya dengan _arsenik_ yang dibubuhkan di makan malam suaminya. Suaminya sendiri memang sering sakit-sakitan mengingat usianya yang hampir menginjak 50 tahun. Pria tua yang malang, harus meninggal di tangan istrinya sendiri. Sakura adalah perawat yang terkadang datang ke sana mengecek kesehatan Tuan Sarutobi.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal," kata Sasuke datar.

Perkataannya mengembalikan ingatan Sakura tentang perjumpaan terkahir mereka yang tak terlalu baik. Wanita beriris hijau bening itu mengangguk kecil. Dengan susah payah ia memasang senyum sewajarnya.

Naruto melirik Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. Lagi-lagi pria berkulit coklat itu tertawa kecil. "_Well, _dunia memang sempit kalau begitu. Omong-omong, kurasa akan menjadi lebih mudah kalau kita berbicara di sana," katanya sambil melirik serambi pondok.

Sakura merasa pipinya memanas disindir seperti itu. Ia buru-buru mengucapkan permohonan maaf atas kealpaannya. "Astaga, maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku menahan kalian di depan pintu pagarku seperti ini. Ayo silakan masuk," kata Sakura.

Naruto diikuti Sasuke beranjak menuju kursi di serambi pondok.

"Tidak, jangan di sana, lebih baik kita bicara di ruang tamu saja," kata Sakura.

Ia menuntun para tamu berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang terletak di sisi kanan pondok. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang tamu melalui pintu geser yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Sakura. Ruang itu mirip ruang jamuan teh yang sering terdapat di rumah-rumah tradisional Jepang. Pintu geser yang terbuka membuat pemandangan dari sana langsung menuju kolam ikan koi dan pancuran dari bambu khas Jepang.

"Aku tidak menyangka pondok ini secantik ini, Nyonya Hyuuga," kata Naruto terus terang. Ia sedikit banyak terpesona pada struktur bangunan dan panorama di pondok Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Neji yang memberitahu tentang pondok ini dulu," katanya.

Sekilas Sakura melihat tatapan sinis Sasuke ketika ia menyebut nama Neji.

"Wah, pilihan yang bagus, Nyonya. Tinggal di pondok ini serasa tinggal di Jepang," kata Naruto. "Bahkan di tengah padang terdapat sebatang pohon Sakura. Ini hal yang jarang di Inggris," tambahnya.

"Entahlah, pohon itu sudah ada di sana sejak kami pindah ke sini," kata Sakura lagi, ia sedikit memberanikan diri melirik Sasuke yang duduk di samping Naruto.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Segera saja Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ia merasa sedikit takut melihat pria itu, mimpinya kembali muncul ke permukaan pikirannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan _ocha _hangat dulu untuk kalian," kata Sakura. Ia segera masuk ke bagian dalam pondok. Hal ini digunakannya untuk sedikit menenangkan pikirannya yang masih teringat akan mimpinya semalam. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Naruto yang berkata pada Sasuke. _'Ocha dia bilang? Astaga, kita benar-benar seperti di Jepang.'_

Sakura menghangatkan _ocha_ yang sudah diseduhnya sebelumnya, sambil memikirkan mimpinya. Ia, Neji, dan Sasuke.

_Apa Sasuke telah bertemu Neji di desa? _

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto sambil membawa nampan berisi seteko _ocha_ hangat dengan beberapa stoples berisi kue-kue kering.

"Nah, silakan dicicipi."

Sasuke dan Naruto menghirup _ocha _mereka sebelum meminumnya pelan-pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai membicarakan tentang kasus itu," kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto, pria itu mengangguk singkat. Maka setengah jam ke depan dihabiskan Sakura untuk menceritakan secara singkat dan jelas mengenai kondisi kesehatan Sarutobi sebelum meninggal. Berkali-kali Sakura tersendat saat bercerita akibat degup jantungnya yang berpacu dua kali lipat akibat keberadaan Sasuke di sini. Ia benar-benar takut. Ia takut jika mimpinya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Tidak, ia harus melupakan mimpi itu. Lagipula mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur kan?

Naruto meminta izin untuk menggunakan kamar mandi setelah Sakura selesai menceritakan kondisi kesehatan Sarutobi. Kini Sakura tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke dalam satu ruangan. Rasanya suhu udara di ruangan itu seperti memanas dua kali lipat dari biasanya saat ini.

"Kau masih mengingatku?" Sasuke membuka pertanyaan untuk Sakura, wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa, tak terlihat sedikit pun emosi di sana ketika ia menanyakan hal itu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Tentu," katanya sedikit serak. Rasanya tenggorokannya pun sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama.

"Sepertinya kalian hidup bahagia?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," kata Sakura defensif.

"Tapi sepertinya suamimu bukan orang yang suka berterus terang," kata Sasuke. Pria itu seolah ingin menguliti secara perlahan kehidupan rumah tangga Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Wanita itu mulai mendapatkan keberaniannya.

"Ia berbohong kemarin ketika Naruto menanyakan keberadaanmu.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Ya, dan kurasa dia bukan pria yang—"

"Cukup, Sasuke!" potong Sakura. Suaranya memang lemah namun Sasuke dapat menangkap ketegasan dari kata-katanya.

"Maaf..." Sasuke memandang lekat Sakura sebelum berkata, "seharusnya aku tak berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura. Kau belum benar-benar mengenal dia."

.

Sakura gelisah. Semenjak kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto ke pondoknya, ia benar-benar gelisah. Apalagi perkataan terakhir Sasuke. Itu membuatnya kembali memikirkan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak benar-benar mengenal Neji.

Jika sedetik sebelum Sasuke mengatakan hal itu ia ditanya tentang hal itu, ia akan dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengenal Neji luar dalam. Tapi setelah Sasuke ya—terlebih lagi, Sasuke yang mengatakannya, ia merasa benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Neji.

Ia memang tahu Neji bukan asli penduduk Sheffield, sama sepertinya. Ia tahu latar belakang pendidikan Neji cukup baik, terakhir kali ia bekerja sebagai guru sebelum mengajar sebagai dosen di Sheffield. Tapi seperti kata Sasuke, ia tak pernah benar-benar mengenal Neji. Itu semua hanya diketahuinya dari penuturan Neji ketika ia masih menjadi pasien Sakura.

_Apa semua itu benar?_

Sakura bahkan tidak tahu latar belakang keluarga Neji. Neji hanya bercerita ia hidup sebatang kara setelah ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Belum lagi kehidupan asmara Neji sebelum ini, ia bahkan tak pernah tahu—atau mungkin, ia dulu tak pernah mau tahu—tentang hal itu. Baginya cukup jika Nejimencintainya saat itu. Namun di tengah kegelisahannya saat ini, ia menjadi bimbang, bagaimana jika seandainya Neji sebenarnya telah memiliki istri selama ini selain dia? Bagaimana jika ternyata mereka masih berhubungan di belakangnya?

Baru kali ini seumur hidupnya ia merasa cemburu seperti ini. Rasanya benar-benar menyengsarakan ketika menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai pria yang dicintainya selama ini.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, ia setengah berlari menuju kamar tidurnya dan Neji. Ia bimbang, apakah benar jika ia memutuskan untuk mulai mencari tahu sendiri masa lalu Neji. Apa ini hal yang bijaksana?

Ah, persetan dengan bijaksana. Kini kegelisahannya telah mencapai batas maksimum. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang masa lalu Neji. Tidak peduli apa yang akan ditemukannya nanti, setidaknya ia lebih siap dibanding mendengar sendiri dari Neji. Itu pun kalau Neji berniat memberitahunya.

Pencariannya dimulai dari laci pribadi Neji. Ia tahu Neji sering menyimpan kunci lacinya di bawah kemeja tuanya yang dilipat di lemari baju. Dengan segera Sakura mengambil kunci itu. Ia berusaha membuka laci pribadi Neji dan berhasil. Laci itu kini terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa kertas campuran antara dokumen-dokumen yang entah itu apa dengan guntingan-guntingan koran yang kertasnya sudah menguning.

Sakura mengeluarkan itu semua dengan cepat. Diliriknya dokumen-dokumen itu sekilas, nampaknya bukan hal yang mencurigakan. Hanya setumpuk kertas-kertas obligasi, surat-surat dagang, dan tagihan-tagihan bulanan. Matanya beralih pada tumpukan guntingan kertas koran yang menampilkan berita-berita dengan tanggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sakura membaca sekilas artikel dalam koran itu.

'_Tottenham, 12 Juli 1948_

_Kembali Scotland Yard dikejutkan dengan kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan ilmuwan 'sinting'. Hizashi Hyuga, salah satu dosen di Universitas Tottenham yang kembali tersangkut kasus. Dosen yang dikenal karena keahliannya dalam bidang anatomi manusia ini menikah dengan Hinata, salah satu mahasiswinya, tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia dikenal menyukai mahasiswi yang cerdas dalam mata kuliahnya. Setahun setelah pernikahan mereka, mayat Hinata ditemukan telah dimutilasi menjadi beberapa bagian dan dibungkus dengan plastik hitam besar yang disimpan dalam lemari es. Hizashi dituduh sebagai pelaku pembunuhan keji tersebut. Namun, pengadilan dan Scontland Yard tidak menemukan bukti kuat untuk mengadili Hizashi. Apalagi menurut laporan tim medis, waktu kematian Hinata diperkirakan dua hari sebelum mayat ditemukan. Saat itu dikabarkan Hinata sedang berada di luar rumah. Malah pengacara Hizashi menyatakan bahwa bisa jadi peletakan mayat di lemari es Hizashi adalah cara untuk memfitnah kliennya tersebut. Karena tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti dalam kasus ini, Hizashi dibebaskan. Kini Hizashi kembali berurusan dengan Scontland Yard, karena istri keduanya yang dinikahinya setahun yang lalu kembali tewas mengenaskan. Mayatnya ditemukan berada di dalam plastik hitam dekat saluran air tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Karena tak ada bukti apa-apa, sekali lagi Hizashi dibebaskan. Lagi-lagi, korbannya adalah mahasiswi yang tertarik dalam bidang anatomi manusia. Para istrinya selalu tewas setelah setahun setelah pernikahannya.'_

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat foto Hizashi Hyuuga. Ia tahu, meski foto itu telah usang, pria itu adalah Neji, Nejinya. Bola mata keperakan itu tidak bisa membohonginya. Meski gambar di koran itu hitam putih, tapi dari sorot matanya, Sakura tahu, itu Neji, suaminya.

Bagai dicekik tangan-tangan yang tak terlihat, Sakura mendadak merasa tak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Ingatannya berlari ke percakapannya dengan Neji dulu ketika ia menanyakan hubungan asmara Neji dengan wanita sebelum dia.

"Memang benar dulu ada beberapa gadis dalam hidupku." Neji terlihat melamun sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi percayalah, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku saat ini."

"Tapi apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan kisah kalian padaku? Maksudku, aku pun telah menceritakan kisahku dengan Sasuke padamu."

Neji tersenyum misterius. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terkejut mendengarnya. Itu akan membuatmu takut tidur di sebelahku."

Awalnya Sakura tertawa ketika Neji berkata seperti itu. Tapi sekarang ketika ia tahu kebenarannya, tubuhnya melemas dan merosot ke lantai.

_Ya Tuhan! Neji... Neji adalah Hizashi!_

Kini semuanya terasa jelas, kenapa Neji bilang pada Naruto kalau dia hanya libur di hari Minggu. Jelas bahwa itu untuk menunjukan bahwa tak ada orang yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sakura di rumah sejak kemarin. Bahkan Neji sendiri yang mengajukan untuk memberitahukan pihak rumah sakit mengenai cuti Sakura. Kalau dia benar-benar memberitahu, kalau tidak, maka tidak ada satu pun yang tahu bahwa Sakura cuti. Jika dia meninggal, maka ia dinyatakan hilang saat berangkat kerja. Dan hari ini adalah...

'_Para istrinya selalu tewas setelah setahun pernikahan mereka...'_

_Hari ini... ulang tahun pertama pernikahan kami._

Suara decit pagar yang dibuka menyadarkan Sakura. Ia bergegas mengintip melalui jendela kamar yang menghadap pagar. Neji sudah pulang. Pagi tadi, Neji bilang inginmembeli sesuatu di desa. Tapi yang kini Sakura lihat, pria berambut coklat itu hanya membawa sebuah kantong plastik hitam besar.

Sakura menguatkan hatinya. Ia segera merapihkan dokumen-dokumen yang diambilnya dari laci Neji. Ia mengunci kembali laci itu, menyimpan kuncinya pada tempatnya. Neji tidak boleh tahu rahasia terbesarnya telah Sakura kuak.

Pesawat telepon adalah tujuan Sakura saat ini. Ia harus segera menelepon Sasuke. Sasuke pasti berada di kantor kepolisian desa yang terletak sekitar 2 kilometer dari sini.

Malang tak dapat ditolak, sedikit lagi mencapai gagang telepon, Neji sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Mau menelepon siapa, Sakura?" tanya Neji.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia menatap gelisah antara pesawat telepon di sampingnya dan Neji yang kini menatapnya curiga. Tidak, Neji tidak boleh sampai tahu.

"Aaa... tidak, kukira tadi telepon ini berbunyi. Tapi mati sebelum kuangkat," kata Sakura. Ia menyelipkan sehelai rambut ke balik telinganya, menutupi rasa gugup yang kini menjalarinya.

"Oh..."

Sakura melirik kantong plastik hitam besar di tangan Neji. "Neji, itu untuk apa?"

Neji tersenyum misterius, efeknya malah membuat Sakura semakin merasa takut dan curiga. "Ini untuk menutupi sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau lihat," katanya, sambil tersenyum.

_Mayatku._

"Oh..." Sakura memutar otaknya, ia harus berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya agar ia keluar dari pondok ini tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Neji.

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita piknik?" tawar Neji.

"Dimana?" tanya Sakura refleks, ia paham, Neji pasti ingin mencari tempat yang sesuai untuk membunuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau di bawah pohon sakura, kau tahu kan, pohon sakura di tengah padang, tak jauh dari sini."

Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri. Neji, pria ini mau membunuhnya di tempat sepi tak berujung seperti itu. Sepertinya Neji memang ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang akan bisa menolong Sakura ketika dia berniat membunuhnya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?"

"Aku... aku lelah, Neji. Bagaimana kalau lain kali saja?"

"Oh ayolah, kapan lagi kita punya waktu berdua seperti ini Sakura, aku janji hanya sebentar, kau tahu kan ini hari apa?" Neji tertawa kecil ketika mengatakan hal itu, ada semburat rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Sakura merutuk Neji dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya pembohong itu bersikap seolah sangat mencintainya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa? Oh, baiklah, hari ini genap setahun pernikahan kita, Sayang," kata Neji.

_Dan mungkin juga hari kematianku._

"Ah, iya. Tapi Neji—"

"—Kumohon, Sakura. Aku punya kejutan untukmu di sana." Neji menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh permohonan. Sial bagi Sakura, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan cara untuk menolak permintaan Neji. Ia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk kita bawa dulu."

"Tidak usah terlalu banyak, kita hanya sebentar di sana, Sayang."

_Dia bahkan tak sabar untuk melakukan pembunuhan ini._

"Iya, tapi aku tetap akan membawa seteko _ocha _hangat," kata Sakura bersikukuh.

Neji tersenyum lembut. "Dari dulu aku selalu menyukai _ocha _buatanmu."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk sebelum beranjak ke dapur dan menyiapkan seteko _ocha_ dan sebuah stoples kue nanas kesukaan Neji. Ia melirik Neji dari dapur, dilihatnya pria itu sedang membawa segulung tikar di tangannya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pesawat telepon di ujung ruang tengah. Ia ingin sekali, tidak, ia butuh sekali benda itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya menelepon Sasuke dan menyampaikan pesan pada pria itu tanpa membuat Neji curiga.

"Kau sudah siap, Saku?" Neji datang menghampiri Sakura di dapur.

"Neji, aku perlu memakai telepon sebentar." Sakura berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau ingin menelepon siapa?" tanya Neji.

"Sebuah toko," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Perlu kubantu untuk meneleponkan?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat, Neji sedikit curiga melihat tindakan Sakura. "Tidak, maksudku, tidak akan menjadi kejutan jika kau tahu barang apa yang kupesan di toko itu," kata Sakura sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum nakal ke arah Neji.

Neji tersenyum tipis, ia mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sakura. "Gadis nakal," katanya.

Buru-buru Sakura memutar nomor telepon kantor kepolisian desa. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga Sasuke yang langsung mengangkatnya. Ini antara hidup dan matinya. Bunyi tanda sambung telepon segera digantikan oleh suara yang baru Sakura sadari begitu dirindukannya. Sakura melirik Neji di ujung ruangan yang nampaknya sedang berusaha menguping pembicaraannya. Sakura menarik napasnya pelan-pelan. Ia memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi pandangan Neji, menutup _speaker _pesawat telepon dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku pernah memesan barang. Dua hari yang lalu." Sakura membuka telapak tangannya dari _speaker_, _**"datanglah ke sini."**_ Ia kembali menutup _speaker_, "Antar." Ia buka kembali tutupannya, **"secepatnya."** Ia tutup lagi, "atas nama." Ia kembali melepas telapak tanganya dari _speaker_, _"__**Sakura di padang tak berujung. Tolong….**_**"**

Sakura melirik gelisah ke arah Neji. Tampaknya Neji sedikit curiga atas percakapannya di telepon. "Apa harus seperti itu meneleponnya? Perkataanmu cukup aneh dan misterius," komentar Neji ketika Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya dengan membawa keranjang piknik kecil.

Sakura tertawa. "Wanita akan lebih menarik dengan sedikit misteri dalam hidupnya, Neji."

Neji angkat bahu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju pohon sakura di padang yang tak begitu jauh dari pondok mereka. Sesampainya di sana, Neji langsung menggelar tikar yang dibawanya, sementara Sakura menata stoples kue dan seteko _ocha_ di hadapan mereka.

Hembusan angin sore menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura ke sekeliling mereka. Dalam hal biasa, Sakura pasti menganggap ini adalah momen indah dalam hidupnya. Nyatanya, di sinilah mungkin hidupnya akan diakhiri.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kau kelihatan pucat?" Neji memandang khawatir ke arah Sakura. Sampai detik-detik terkahir pun ia tetap memainkan peran sebagai suami yang baik dengan sangat baik.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Biar aku tuangkan _ocha_ hangat ini untukmu," tawarnya.

Neji mengangguk, ia meminum _ocha_ hangat yang diberikan Sakura padanya. "Rasanya sedikit aneh, Saku."

Sakura tertawa ganjil. "Kukira kau akan suka, aku sedikit menambahkan cinta di dalamnya. Lain kali aku tidak akan menambahkan cinta lagi."

Neji tertawa kecil. "Sejak kapan kau pandai menggombal seperti itu, Saku?"

Sakura angkat bahu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Neji. Ia tidak menemukan benda-benda mencurigakan yang mungkin bisa digunakan Neji untuk membunuhnya. Bahkan kantong plastik hitam itu pun tak terlihat di sini.

"Neji, di mana kantong plastik hitam tadi?"

Neji tersenyum tipis, bagi Sakura senyum itu bukan lagi senyum yang selama ini menawan hatinya. "Ah, kau mengingatkanku tentang satu hal. Tunggu di sini, aku akan kembali ke pondok sebentar, aku akan membawa kejutan untukmu."

Sakura merasakan waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi. Neji pasti kembali ke pondok untuk mengambil alat yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuhnya dan kantong plastik hitam untuk menaruh mayatnya.

Ia harus mengulur waktu, setidaknya sampai Sasuke dating ke sini. "Nanti saja, Neji," cegah Sakura.

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar, dan aku akan kembali lagi ke sini."

"Tidak, kumohon, nanti saja," jerit Sakura tak terkendali.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Tanya Neji mulai curiga.

Sakura menarik napasnya dengan berat. Ia harus memutar otak, mencari cara untuk mengulur waktu. "Neji, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu."

Neji yang tadi sempat berdiri kini kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Tentang apa?"

"Kebenaran."

Sakura melihat air muka Neji berubah, ia menjadi lebih waspada.

"Ceritakanlah," kata Neji.

Sakura harus mengarang cerita dengan cepat. Ia tidak boleh terlihat seperti cerita yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah karangan belaka. "Ini tentang kasus kematian Tuan Sarutobi."

Tubuh Neji menegang.

"Sebenarnya, bukan Nyonya Sarutobi yang membunuh pria tua itu. Kau tahu kan, aku adalah perawat yang dulu pernah merawat Tuan Sarutobi. Pria tua itu adalah pria brengsek." Sakura menelan ludah, ia mulai meneruskan ceritanya. "Dia mencoba berkali-kali melecehkanku."

Sakura bisa menangkap gerakan kecil dari tangan Neji yang kini mulai mengepal dengan kuat.

"Aku berhasil lolos, sampai suatu saat dia mengancamku. Dia bilang, dia akan memisahkan kita. Dia bilang, dia akan menghancurkanmu menggunakan uangnya."

"Pria brengsek," umpat Neji.

"Ya, dia memang brengsek. Maka suatu malam, aku menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya. Tak ada yang tahu, aku lewat jalan pintas di halaman samping yang langsung menuju kamarnya. Awalnya dia terkejut, tapi ketika aku mulai sedikit menggodanya, ia menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka. Dari dulu ia selalu menyukai _ocha_ buatanku. Dan malam itu, aku memasukan arsenik yang cukup untuk membunuhnya dalam sekejap ke dalam _ocha_ yang kubuat. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu, karena aku juga membubuhkan arsenik itu ke dalam nasi kare yang sudah dimakannya setengah jalan. Saat tahu dia mati, aku pergi. Dan Nyonya Sarutobi yang malang menjadi tersangka dalam kasus itu."

Sakura tertawa ganjil. "Tapi dia pantas menerima itu, aku selalu tahu ketika matanya dengan penuh damba menatapmu. Aku benci hal itu."

Neji mulai merasakan sesuatu mencekik lehernya. "_Ocha_… _Ocha_ itu?"

"Ya, aku sudah meracuni _ocha_ itu dengan arsenik dan sebentar lagi, kau… mati, Hizashi Hyuuga."

Kedua mata Neji membelalak, ia memegangi tenggorokannya. Kemudian ia menarik sebuah buku kecil dari sakunya, mencoba memberikan buku itu pada Sakura. Sakura tertawa ganjil melihat Neji meregang nyawa di hadapannya.

_Kau pantas mati, Neji, ah—tidak, Hizashi_.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Neji sudah mati, Sakura mengambil buku kecil itu. Tangannya melemas ketika selesai membaca halaman terakhir buku itu. Ia menangis, meraung sejadi-jadinya di hadapan tubuh Neji yang terbujur kaku.

"NEJIIII…" teriaknya.

_Hari ini aku memaksa Sakura untuk mengambil cuti. Aku sengaja, hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuannya. Aku harus menemui Ino untuk menanyakan hadiah apa yang paling cocok untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kami besok. Ino bilang, lukisan sepertinya cocok untuk Sakura. Aku langsung teringat pohon sakura yang tumbuh di padang, aku pun berniat memberikan hadiah lukisan itu. Mungkin besok aku bisa membeli kantong plastik hitam besar di desa untuk menyembunyikan lukisan itu. Oh ya, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan Detektif Namikaze, tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiranku. Tapi teman detektif itulah yang mengganggu pikiranku. Rasanya aku pernah bertemu pria itu. Aku pun sadar, pria itu adalah salah satu detektif Scotland Yard yang pernah kutemui saat menjenguk Hizashi di penjara. Apa pria itu mengenaliku? Aku takut ketika Detektif Namikaze bilang akan menemui Sakura di rumah bersama detektif Scontlad Yard itu, bagaimana kalau dia memebritahu Sakura tentang hubunganku dengan Hizashi. Maka dari itu aku berbohong, aku bilang Sakura sedang di rumah sakit padahal ia sedang mengambil cuti. Tapi kini aku sadar, aku yang harus memberitahu Sakura tentang masa laluku. Ya, aku harus memberitahu Sakura besok, bahwa aku adalah adik kembar dari Hizashi Hyuuga. Aku sangat mencintai Sakura, aku tak ingin ia salah paham tentang hal ini jika mengetahui dari orang lain. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, setahun pernikahan kami._

Sakura menarik rambutnya dengan frustasi, ia menjerit, menangis, dan meraung sejadi-jadinya sampai suara itu datang.

"Bangunlah, Sakura."

_Suara itu..._

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura sekarang, ada dia. Berambut hitam kebiruan yang membingkai wajah pucatnya, dia berdiri di sana—di hadapan Sakura—mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura mengadahkan wajahnya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan permohonan. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Mata Neji seolah mengikuti segala pergerakan Sakura—meski mata itu... mati.

"Dia… mati, Sasuke." Sakura pun jatuh pingsan setelah mengatakan hal itu.

.

.

"TIDAKKK..."

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan cemas. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi keningnya. Deru napasnya masih terdengar tak beraturan. Mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui setiap tidurnya. Bunga tidur yang membawanya pada ketakutan terbesarnya. Ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok Neji yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir di sisinya, ia langsung mencengkram bahu tegap milik Neji.

"Katakan, katakan siapa Hizashi Hyuuga?"

Air muka Neji berubah menjadi keras, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. Ia membekap Sakura dengan sapu tangan itu. Sakura meronta-ronta dengan kuat, tapi bekapan itu terlalu keras dan beberapa detik kemudian Sakura sudah jatuh pingsan akibat obat bius di sapu tangan itu.

"Sayang sekali kau harus tahu secepat itu, Sayang."

TAMAT

.

.

Arghhhh… Teteh Maaf, kalo fic-nya jadi gaje pisan kaya gini. Hikss….

Teh, aku rindu sama fanfic-fanfic teteh. Terus menulis ya, Teh. *kedip-kedip gaje*

Dan selamat ulang tahun, Infantrum!:D

Terima kasih buat Kak Faria dan Sanich-san yang telah membuat challenge ini, *peyuk-peyuk dua-duanya* XD

Akhir kata, trims udah baca sampai sini.

Feedback? :p

Aya21082011


End file.
